


Please don't go out on me now

by Pawsontheboard



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur Whump, Blood and Injury, Gunshot Wounds, Heist, Horses, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Medicine, Multi, Prequel, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawsontheboard/pseuds/Pawsontheboard
Summary: Pre RDR2 about 10 years, Autumn is fast approaching and the gang need money for winter, a simple payroll job, but things don't go too well and Arthur is left fighting for life!





	1. Gun smoke in the trees

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bodi - Boadicea arthurs horse its easier than writing it every time!  
> 2\. I'm rubbish at dialouge so please have patience

The gang had been moving for a few months, small jobs here and there, trying and failing to keep a low profile. Autumn was on its way they needed money to move out and get settled for winter, without the law on their tail. One big score to get them through winter; a payroll wagon from the city to the lawmen out in Colorado Springs and surrounding areas. Hosea, Bessie & Susan were packing up camp ready for the coming heat from such a job. Don had been scouting and found the perfect spot for the gang to lay over winter, a few days ride through the mountains but close enough to a small town and well hidden.

Arthur sat on Bodi the big buckskin mare in the middle of the dirt track, black duster covering his large athletic frame, hat drawn down covering most of his face, cigarette held lazily in his right hand. Dutch leaning against a tree studying his pocket watch, always well tunred out regardless of the situation, hell he probably even waxed his black goatee for this! Bill, John and Clay hidden amongst the tight woodland ready. The sun was just starting to make her descent into the night illuminating the wisps of mist throught the trees. He dismounted, stamped out his smoke and slapped bodi's rump to get her away from the impending gunfire. Dutch walked up next to him both men eye to eye "Ready?" he questioned "Always" The man could bring stagecoaches to a stop with his sheer presence, built like a bear most people did as he asked. “Good, Hosea and the girls are getting the camp cleared up, this spot Don has found is a ways off but should do us for the winter, at least we can be settled for Bessie" Dutch's response more a statement. "We've been running a lot Dutch, past couple months if not the law them damn O'Driscoll's on our heels seeming to be one step ahead stopping trains we'd planned, getting to banks before us, I just hope this is enough to see us through?" Arthur doubted stamping out the last of his cigarette before covering his face with a black bandana. “It will be son just have faith" Dutch squeezed his shoulder and walked to the edge of the road pulling his red and white neckerchief over his mouth and nose.

He held his nerve watching the canvass covered wagon come through the trees, there were at least four guards on the rear, more in the next town on waiting for such eventualities they had to be quick. The robbery was over fast, Arthur stopped the wagon quickly gun hovering between the driver and his guard as Dutch politely informed them of the boys intentions "This is a robbery, if you gentlemen could kindly step down we can relive you of your wagon, and no one needs to get hurt", sadly the driver did not agree with Dutch's plans both men drawing weapons . Arthur and Dutch quickly responded taking out the driver and guard, John, Clay and Bill seeing to the guards from their hidden positions in the trees. "Check the back Arthur see what we have!" came from Dutch.

It was too quiet, Arthur rounded the back a guard launched from the back of the wagon before he could react he felt the cold steel slice across his ribs, the weight and force of the man knocking him to the ground, a shot rang true and the guard unceremoniously slumped off him. "You ok son?" came from Dutch, pistol still aimed at the now deceased guard as Clay walked over to offer a hand up before inspecting the contents "M'fine just a scratch" Arthur's response, taking Clay's arm and he dusted himself off. He lifted his shirt to inspect the damage, he could feel Dutch's eye on him wincing as the cotton stuck with blood to his skin; a deep cut across the ribs, maybe 3 inches long slowly bleeding, but not enough to cause any trouble. It would need stitching before moving off to their new camp. "Arthur you get Hosea or Susan have looked at that knife wound, get patched up don't need you out if it goes bad, its a long ride to our new home." Clay shouted from the wagon "I think this'll be enough to see us through winter at least." "Let's just get out of here before anyone else show up" Bill piped up as he hauled himself into the driver seat, sending the horses on.

John heard the horses before he saw them, law. Too many for three men to fend off eight at least came over the meadow by the edge of the forest. The reinforcements must have come from the next town, waiting for the wagon to arrive "we need to spilt, try and loose them in the trees loop down the river and meet you back up by that overhang we passed on the way in." They mounted quickly riding towards them before splitting into the trees trying to pull them away separately.

Four followed Arthur, he felt the bullets whizzing past him cursing under his breath at the proximity. He pushed Bodi on through the woodland downstream, not knowing the land but suddenly feeling sickened as he heard the crashing of water. "He's headed to the falls we've got him" Out of room he pulled the rifle from the saddle and leapt off Bodi, taking cover behind a boulder. He breathed slowly popped out of cover aimed at the men dismounting and fired the shot taking one man down three to go. Bullets started raining. "Put your guns down and come out with your hands up, you won't get out of this any other way" it must have been a sheriff. "I can't do that got folks I need to take care of, how bout we come to a deal spilt the take" Arthur cockily responded. "We all got hard times boy but stealing from the government ain't the way to do it, come out and we can sort this out". "Ah shit" He placed the rifle on the boulder raising his hands in surrender then drew his pistol and blind fired, running to get behind a wide tree, the men were on foot in a semi circle waitng for him like wolves on a deer. Lucky shots managed to strike one high in the chest, two and another in the gut, one. A bullet struck Arthur in the abdomen just below his ribs on the right, it took his breath and legs as he stumbled behind the large trunk, breath hitching as pain erupted from the fresh wound. Fire returned sinking into the tree splintering wood "I gave you a chance boy, you've cost me three good men today". He needed to move, the rotten tree wouldn't last, out of rounds in the pistol and bleeding out "If I'd come with you I'd only see the end of a rope, better this way" He pressed a hand to the wound trying to slow the flow of blood, he girt his teeth against the waves of pain and pushed himself up ran left back toward his rifle taking aim firing quickly, the Sherriff fell, as did Arthur.

He leaned heavily on the boulder and whistled for Bodi, if he could get himself patched up enough to get back to camp, maybe he would be ok. The horse appeared through the trees and whickering as she saw her wounded human. Arthur slowly hobbled toward her trying to focus through his closing vision on her. Every fibre of his being screamed at him to stay, two shots rang out from behind with a stifled scream. Arthur didn't even turn to see the commotion, a round ripped clean through his left knee, the other imbedding itself in the rock. He crumpled to the ground like a puppet with cut strings as the world closed in around him the pain overwhelming, almost enjoying the warm evening sun as he let unconsciousness take him.


	2. Fork in the road

John got to the overhang first, horse and human blowing hard from the chase, Dutch wasn't much longer casually trotting along the trail. The sun was barely on the horizon now giving everything a pinkish tinge even The Count looked pink in the dusk light. The two sat in silence for a while letting their horses breathe, watching the sun melting into the horizon "You have much trouble? Only saw a few take off after you, I think Arthur got the short straw" Dutch. “Nah just a those two followed me, lost 'em pretty quick in the trees, thanks to this one" John responded patting the bay thoroughbred gelding, (Lusso) who was already eager to be on again. "It's a good horse you got yourself there John, saved your hide more times than I care to count" Dutch pulled out his watch from it’s home "You got that right, How long we been sat here? I know Arthur's thorough about losing tales and bringing unwanted guests back to camp, but something isn't right" John was anxious, he knew his brother well, and despite being thorough Arthur Morgan was rarely late. “Give the man a few minutes, he'll be here". Dutch responded tucking his watch back in the velvet waistcoat. Alright, I'm giving him five minutes and if he isn't here I'm going back to look for him... I dunno Dutch something's off" 

Five minutes passed and no sign of Arthur from either direction. They rode back down the trail towards the river, going downstream. Bodi heard the horses coming through the trees and let out a shrill whinny, not moving from her spot stood next to Arthur's unconscious body . Dutch heard the horse shout in the distance towards the falls and through the failing light turned to John "lets split up search the area he must be here somewhere, I just hope he isn't hurt" They dismounted and drew lanterns from their packs leading their mounts in opposing directions through the woods. 

Dutch saw Bodi first stood stock still unmoving from her spot, Either she was hurt and Arthur was looking for something to help her, or Arthur was, he trained the horse well and the bond they had was enviable. Dutch's stomach churned as he got closer seeing Arthur's unmoving form face down in the dirt, a pool of blood formed around his body. Dutch placed his lantern on the ground and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder "Arthur?" It was a quiet and questioning as he rolled the man onto his back, a pained groan came from the downed man as he was pulled from his unconsciousness. "Jesus son, what, how?" Dutch worryingly looked him over noting the wounds he moved to put pressure the bleeding wound below his ribs, one hand carding through his mouse brown hair. Arthur grasped his arm piercing blue eyes wide with pain, trying to move away from the sudden pressure " John over here get over here now, Arthur's hurt" Dutch bellowed through the woodland trying not to let his voice crack. "you're goanna be ok, we'll get you patched up, don't go out on me now" Arthur tried to respond opening his mouth, the words not coming through his short shallow breaths.

John was at their side in an instant, pulling a bottle of bourbon and bandages from his saddle bags, handing the bandages to Dutch he dropped down on Arthurs other side lifting his head to get the liquor down his throat hoping to numb some of the pain. "Shit Arthur!" Undoing his bandana John made a makeshift tourniquet for Arthur's leg tying it above the knee to stem the flow of blood. Arthur wanted to scream at them to get out of there, leave him and run. The deputies wouldn't take long to figure out their sheriff and their payroll was missing and send out patrols looking for them. He was about to open his mouth when John lifted Arthur slightly so Dutch could wrap his torso he protested against the sudden movement, breath hitching in his throat, head spinning with the change in position. He fought between words and breaths "You need to get out of here, they'll come for the Sherriff the money GO!" Dutch looked at him hard almost hurt at the thought of leaving him "We need to get you up and onto that horse of yours son, John help me get him up then ride back to camp, tell them what has happened we still need to get out of there, I'll try and get some help for Arthur and get back to you all when I can”. The mere thought of moving had Arthur shaking his head a weak No escaped his lips. John wanted to protest start with his fallen friend but couldn’t think of any other option "I'm sorry Arthur, I gotta agree with Dutch on this one" with that John bent over pulling Arthur up into a fireman's lift trying to block out Arthur's scream and the blood that seeped through the fabric on his shoulder. With Dutch's help the pair got him sat on Bodi a lasso around his waist attached wrapped around the pommel. John looked Arthur in the eye "Don't you dare die on us Arthur Morgan, or I'll have something to say about it" mounting Lusso John gave Dutch a glance they were all too aware of Arthur's chances of pulling through and rode out of the woodland back to the packing camp.

Dutch and Arthur rode out into the night the unknown, Arthur slumped on Bodi one hand grasped tightly into her mane every movement sending waves of pain through his body. Dutch piping up every few minutes checking his boy was still alive a grunt or nod would suffice, words of encouragement from the older man, they had to get to a doctor, butcher anything before long. They had been riding maybe an hour before Arthur piped up "I can't.., Dutch.., Need to stop" it came through the breaths barley upright on his horse looking almost through Dutch. Something in Dutch's chest pulled at the words feeling his hopes fading in the moonlight, he couldn't hide the worry on his face. "There's a light over on the horizon there, maybe a farm we can rest in the barn until morning, doesn't look too far just hold on a bit more my boy" 

Somehow they made it to the light, and even more surprisingly there was a barn. Dutch dismounted opening the barn doors and leading both horses inside, before swiftly closing them again. From inside the house a boy saw the intruders entering the barn and notified the man of the house "Uncle Sully I think someone's in the barn, are they going to steal the horses, why would someone be out there in the dark?" Sully grabbed his coat and gun "I'll go see Brian, Mike lock the door" She stopped him before he left "Just be careful ok, I heard a wagon got stolen on the south road toady, the sheriff hasn't come back" Sully nodded acknowledgment at her before leaving.

Dutch took the lantern from the count and lit it before setting down on a table near the door. Arthur had somehow manage to untie himself from Bodi and removed his feet from the irons Dutch was at his back helping him off the horse, unable to put weight through his injured leg Dutch lowered him against the pile of straw bales with little more than a groan coming from Arthur. "I need to take a look at that" The blood had soaked through the makeshift bandage and Dutch wasn't quite sure someone could lose this much and still be breathing. He started to unwrap the dressing as the door to the barn opened a large man in a native tan coat stood occupying the space shotgun in one hand lantern in the other.


	3. Surgeons hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of surgery in this chapter!

The tired horses spooked at the sudden opening of the barn door snorting at the sudden intrusion. Sully lifted the gun aiming at Dutch "You mind telling me what you are doing in my barn at this hour?" Dutch shifted from Arthur's side putting himself between the questioner and the downed man, raising his hands in a show of peace. "Please sir, no need to do anything rash, I need to get help for my boy, but he couldn't go on just need to stop a while, won't take anything that isn't ours please just put the gun down, we'll be gone in the morning", Dutch turned to look pitifully at the semi conscious Arthur "if he makes it through the night that is". Sully looked round Dutch, eyes meeting the piercing blue of Arthur's taking in the shallow breathing, fixed jaw and too much blood on the outside of the man. "What happened to him?" Sully gestured at Arthur. "Got caught up in some wagon robbery on the south road, we couldn't just ride by something like that, tried to help but..." Dutch paused for a second trying to loosen his sliver tongue "I think it was that damn O'Driscoll gang, we've been on Colm's tail a while he's got a good price on his head" Sully lowering the shotgun advanced "You bounty hunters then? Seems your chasing a dangerous gang, getting mixed up in wagon robberies though?" Dutch was ready to beg and plead with the man for any help time was running on "Please Sir I need to get him some help, I can't do nothing, look I can pay you for using the barn but I can't sit and watch him die" Sully took a deep breath putting the gun on a bale "Not sure I believe this tale your spinning but I doesn't sit well with me just let someone bleed out in my barn, help me get him up and into the house my wife's a doctor" Dutch felt his prayers answered, at a loss for words in what felt like the first time in his existence the only thing he managed was a "Thank you"

The two men got either side of Arthur, Dutch on his left Sully on his right putting an arm over each shoulder they hauled him to his feet, Arthur couldn't hold a cry in, leaning heavily on the strange man holding him up on the right. Dutch looking pained at him "I am so sorry son" they made their way over towards the house Arthur was slumped between the two, stumbling along between them unable to bear any pressure through his left leg, head spinning violently at movement, somehow they made up the steps to the front door without him passing out. Sully knocked hard, urgently on the door "Mike open up" it felt like a lifetime for the noise of the key in the lock and the turn of the handle, before the door opened. The good doctor's face dropped at the sight before her a man hung limply, pale and covered in blood on her doorstep "Don't just stand there get him inside, the guest room is clean" she turned into the house "Colleen get some water on to boil and plenty of towels". She shut the door locking it before collecting an instrument bag , medications and a clean bedsheet.

Dutch and Sully half carried half dragged Arthur into the spare room of the house, the doctor almost immediately followed them in pulling the bedding off and covering it with the fresh sheet. The pair lowered Arthur onto the bed carefully making the motion as smooth as they could, Arthur holding his breath as he lay down, the room closing in around him. Mike turned to Dutch "how long since this happened?" she looked suspicious, Dutch could feel her breaking down the walls of his facade "I ain't exactly sure miss.... an hour two at the most, got mixed up in a robbery.." he trailed off now wasn't the time for stories. Mike knew outlaws when presented with them but like Sully, she wouldn't allow someone to die on their home without trying to help "Its Dr. to you, he looks to have lost a lot of blood, I'll do what I can for him at least make him more comfortable " Dutch stepped back, allowing the doctor to Arthur's side "I...thank you doctor, Aiden O'Malley, this is my boy Arthur".  
Dutch went to Arthur's head stroking his fringe from his clammy face. The doctor unbuttoned Arthur's shirt peeling the cloth away revealing the gunshot wound slowly oozing blood and, taking in the cut across his ribs. She felt under his back Arthur tensing under her, she took a long intake of breath upon realising the lead was still in her very unstable patient. "Arthur? I'm going to give you something to help with the pain, there's a bullet still in, by the looks of it, I need to get it out. Aiden I need you to keep pressure on that until we are ready to get the shot out OK?." Mike passed Dutch a compress then drew up medications into a syringe, Arthur felt the cold prick of metal in the crook of his arm a coolness travelling up his arm. Morphine. He let the drug pull him into a softness, despite knowing what was to come next, the pressure from Dutch's hands keeping him grounded.  
Mike prepared for her surgery getting instruments, suture material and bandages ready, then finally scrubbing her hands and arms. The teenage girl entered bringing a pail of boiling water and a few towels resting them on the drawer in the corner of the small room before Sully took the child out of the room looking back at the scene "Why don't you and Brian go and see to these gentlemen's horses, they looked tired in the barn must have ridden hard to get here, I'm sure they will appreciate it" Sully ushered the girl out of the room, wanting to protect her from what was to unfold. "You need anything Mike?" He place a hand on the small of her back, they both knew the man's chances. She looked at Arthur and shook her head.

"Ok Aiden take the pressure off and hold his shoulders, Sully get his legs. I am sorry Arthur" with that she began her work, wiping away the excess blood, opening the wound and searching for a glimmer of metal amongst the flesh and blood. Arthur wormed weakly away from the torment, fists grasping at the fresh linen, pained gasps on each breath, his vision getting softer still, he tried to focus on Dutch but the man above him turned into a blur. There was a faint sound of metal on metal, Mike pulled, the bullet slipping through the forceps she cursed under her breath hoping she hadn't driven it further into Arthur's body. "Stay with me son" It met his ears warped and unnatural, unable to fight any longer he let himself fall into the soft, warm, darkness. "Arthur?" Dutch's voice broke, he lifted his hands away stepping back watching the shaky rise and fall of his chest. It took another three attempts before the stubborn shot freed itself. Mike doused swabs in alcohol and flushed the wound, hoping to rid any infection before suturing it closed, she then moved on to the cut across his ribs cleaning it out with alcohol before suturing it shut. She moved away washing her hands in the pail of water and returning to check his pulse, racing and weak, but at least he wasn't still actively bleeding "Sully can you get him cleaned up a bit and dress these wounds? I'll take a look at his leg". Dutch pulled Arthurs boots off before removing his jeans, at least having the decency to leave his undergarments on, while Sully washed the blood away from Arthur's torso and wrapped the wounds neatly. His knee was a mess, the slug had torn through from back to front damaging the intricate structures in its wake. Mike inspected the damage and turned to Dutch "I'm not sure what I can do for his leg, I'll clean it out suture and brace it, if infection gets in he may lose the leg, and I'm not sure how well it will recover, but in all honestly if he makes it through the night he is a lucky man". The team worked in silence Mike thankful she didn't have to dig about for a bullet in his ruined knee. Once Arthur's knee was heavily bandaged and braced with wood splints, they lifted him and changed the sheets covering him in a warm duvet. Dutch broke the silence, "thank you Dr. I don't know what else to say, other than I owe you his life thank you, if there is anything I can do for you and your family please just say" Mike returned " He is a long way from being out of the woods yet Aiden, I can't give you the hope he will be alive in the morning, Iv'e done all I can for him for now. Sully and I will be just upstairs if anything changes just shout ok" 

Sully & Mike cleared up the room bringing a bedroll for Dutch who refused to leave Arthur's side, the guilt boring into him like he had done it himself. He settled down into the chair watching Arthur's shallow breathing. It was going to be a long night.


	4. The long night

John rode back into camp, the moonlight dancing off the metal bound wagon wheels, camp was almost packed up, the draft horses having their last pick of grass before being hitched up for the journey, the fire dying away embers glowing . He gave Lusso a scratch on the neck pulling up in front of a packed wagon "Ah Marston nice of you to join us, what took you so long? Trying to avoid the heavy lifting hey" Bill accused marching towards John past the dying embers of the fire. John secured his horse to the wagon scowling at Bill "Where's Hosea?" Not even gracing Bill with an answer, he was not in the mood for baiting. "Could ask you the same of Dutch and Arthur?" He looked down the trail John had rode in on expecting to see the two ride in. "Just tell me where he is Bill?" John snapped back urgency lacing the words, "Alright man Jesus, he's over by the supply wagon with Don just finalising the route, what's this about John?". He didn't answer practically high tailing it over to the wagon.

"Hosea you there?" voice coming out like a scared child, he crept round the side of the wagon. "John, where've you been, is everything alright saw you ride in nearly took Bills head off, what's going on?" Hosea was concerned they always got rid of any unwanted tails but this job shouldn't have brought that; Bill and Clay were back with the pay wagon an hour ago, Hosea always worried when they took a job like this but it felt different this time. "We got some unexpected company, law from the next town, got messy Hosea..." he trailed off the image of Arthur bleeding out burned into his head. "What happed son, where's Dutch, Arthur?" Hosea closed the gap between them concern crept into the corner of his poker face. “Arthur.. he .. they chased him into the woods.. he got shot.. Jesus it’s bad.. Hosea there was so much blood" John almost broke at the words, seeing the pair ride off Arthur slumped almost lifeless over his horse. He wanted to go with them Arthur was his damn brother for almost six years, turning and leaving them just felt wrong . "It's alright John, take your time, where are they now? Is Arthur.." He couldn't finish the sentence, not wanting to believe what he was saying. He put a hand on John's shoulder trying to reassure him. John shook his head "I don't know we tried to stop the bleeding, got him up on Boudicca, Dutch said he would get him some help, told me to come back here." John broke at the thought looking up at Hosea. “He is tough boy, if Dutch thought he could find him help he will." Hosea wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure, his heart sunk at the thought of Arthur. "Dutch said we should still get moved, said we'd brought too much heat on ourselves, we need to get out of here, I just... we can't can we?" 

The rest of the gang had overheard most of the conversation, Susan and Bessie brought the last of the stew and cup of warm coffee laced with bourbon handing it to John. The Harris brothers and Bill standing next to them arms full with harness, diverted from their task of getting the horses hitched when they overheard the news. Hosea ushered John to a log by the dying fire "Well Dutch is right, I hate to say it folks but we need to get out of here, if this last job went as south as John says we better get a move on pretty swiftly, John you just sit for a minute eat something. Boys get those horses ready to move out, Bessie, Susan are we all accounted for?". Susan gave a nod none of them could find the words to say, Arthur badly injured by Johns brief account and both of them now missing, the law would be on them before long. Things were looking bleak. The men whispered between themselves, not able to take stock Arthur was a crack shot, careful and quick witted, how did he end up hurt? They soon had the horses ready to go, Hosea and Bessie with the supplies, Susan and Bill with tents, beds and canvasses, Don and Clay with the munitions. John killed the last of the fire before mounting up Susan looked over to him "He'll be alright John, he is too stubborn to go out on us now".

They moved out into the night towards the mountains none of them were particularly religious, what with the robbing and killing, but each one of them prayed that night, they were a family after all.  
Dutch took a vigil over Arthur's bed, illuminated by a kerosene lamp. Even in unconsciousness his face was tight, body rigid, his skin was pale grey almost, breathing coming in wheezes. He couldn't get his head round what had happened and knowing his son may not wake to see another day, knowing he may well have to dig a grave chilled him to his very core. In the early hours of the morning he must have drifted off, as the sound of a cup smashing on the floor abruptly woke him from his slumber. 

Arthur woke, which in itself seemed way too lucky, his throat was dry and raw, body screaming at every breath. Turning his head he could make out Dutch asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, he took sympathy for the way his neck was bent over. He took note of a cup on the side table hoping he could muster the energy to get to it. Arthur slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows, just enough to height to reach the cup, he twisted over to the side table the pain blinding him as he grasped for the cup and feeling his fingers push it further away, the smash followed. Arthur collapsed into the bed, room spinning at the exertion, he silently hoped he hadn't torn any stitches due to his thirst. 

Dutch shot up from his post looking down to see Arthur eyes squeezed shut against the pain, taking in the shards of ceramic on the floor. "Arthur.... son.... what are you doing?" His fatherly tone shone through. "Just needed... water, stupid idea" he opened his eyes looking up to Dutch, who was hovering unsure of where to put himself. “Jesus, just don't move, I'll get you some water" With that he left the room returning with a beaker. Dutch lifted Arthur's head bringing the beaker to his lips, Arthur cupped his hand around Dutch's as he drunk, only allowing small sips between laboured breaths to avoid choking, he finished the beaker and let his head fall softly into the pillow. He set the beaker on the side table before clearing up the mess on the floor. "Thank you" Arthur wheezed out, Dutch turned looking questioningly at Arthur "Anytime my boy, just don't do anything stupid again, hell I... I wasn't sure you'd be waking up Arthur, gave me a hell of a scare, just rest now ok?" Arthur grunted in response the effort of moving and drinking enough to sap the small amount of energy he had. Dutch finished clearing up the shards of ceramic and pulled the covers down to check the bandages, they were bloody but not saturated that little stunt Arthur pulled didn't look to have pulled or aggravated anything further. He covered him back over feeling he weak pulse at the wrist and clammy skin.

Dutch retreated back to the chair and sank heavily into it weariness taking him over. Maybe, just maybe he would make it.


	5. Hospitality

The morning light broke through the shutters in the small guest room, illumining wands of dust hanging in the air. Arthur's rattling breaths the only noise in the room, Dutch had quietly crept out for a cigarette in the dawn sun. He stood on the porch contemplating the mess, took a long final drag and walked over to the barn to check the horses take his mind off the events of the previous night. The two horses had been placed in stalls, un tacked, brushed and given hay and water, Dutch was pleased to see them so well cared for. He talked to them both giving each a bit of attention and love before heading back in to check Arthur hadn't tried to launch himself out of bed again.

Dutch entered the guest room to see Mike checking over Arthur a bowl of warm water by his bedside "Morning Dr." She turned to watch him enter the room continuing her work.  
"Morning Aiden, how did you sleep? I heard a bit of noise early on but nothing came of it, he is a stubborn one, honestly I didn't think he'd still be alive"  
"I have had worse nights, Arthur's tough, He tried to get up for water knocked it over , I'll replace the beaker sorry..." he trailed off as the doctor started to remove the bandages covering Arthur's torso bruising littered his frame, the wounds looking angry and raw blood sticking flesh to bandage, it starkly reminded Dutch how close he had come to losing his son. He walked closer offering himself to help clean and re bandage the wounds. Arthur roused at the movement becoming somewhat lucid trying to bat away the helping hands.  
"There isn't much more we can do now but try to keep any infection at bay and convince him to rest, I have patients to see at my clinic in town , but I'll come back at lunchtime and check up on him" She washed her hands in the bowl looking at Arthur as he became restless mumbling incoherently "I'll give him a shot of morphine see him through until then"  
"Thank you Dr, we'll be out of your hair as soon as we can be, couple of days? don't want to overstay our welcome" Dutch followed suit washing his hands  
Mike turned to look at Dutch placing a hand on his shoulder "Mr O'Malley I don't expect Arthur to be leaving this bed anytime soon, he needs rest, his body has gone through a great deal he needs to start to recover, heal. He may not walk again the leg is badly damaged if gangrene sets in he will loose it"  
Dutch was lost for words Arthur was clinging on to life as it stood, if he lived and lost the leg that would crush Arthur. He was their strongman, crack shot, the one to go to for a job doing. “Is there anything I can do to repay your hospitality Dr? " Dutch all of a sudden feeling completely out of place.  
"Sully is about the farm if anything needs doing I'm sure he can find you a few things to do. There is porridge on the stove and coffee in the kitchen help yourself." With that Mike left the guest room leaving a stagnant silence. 

Dutch tried to busy himself through the day, trying not to think about what would happen should the worst come, Hosea and Dutch would always have a place for Arthur, leg or not but the others may not take to kindly to a useless outlaw. He found Sully feeding cows and joined him with jobs around the farm, feeding the animals, mending fences, helping hoeing, Dutch couldn't remember the last time he did honest work. Sully broke the silence first "So Aiden, you said you boys were after Colm O'Driscoll?"  
Dutch looked up a cold front crossed his face. "That is right, been on his tail near six months now." He paused looking away across the fields "Colm murdered my fiancé Annabel, I've a score to settle with him, even better if I get paid for it too, but after what happened last night, I won't rest until he swings".  
Sully stopped his work "I am truly sorry for that Aiden, seems a like nasty piece of work if the papers have anything to go by. You have any trouble with that Van Der Linde gang hear they have been in the area a few months now too getting closer to town?"  
Dutch took a deep breath and leant on a fence post "Can't say I have but we move around a lot trying to keep in work, there's a few of us our own family of sorts you could say."  
Sully took a swig from a canteen before handing it to Dutch "We're done here now. I need to head into town pick up some supplies, you should join me, pick up Arthur some new clothes?"

The ride into town was short and despite the warming afternoon sun a gentle breeze reminded them autumn was here. The Count seemed glad to be out of his stall in the open air holding himself proudly snorting at anything that moved. The two split up on entering the town Sully having dues to settle at the blacksmith. Dutch felt the eyes of every townsperson boring into him certain someone would twig who he was or remembered the gang nosing around a few days prior. He couldn't hang about. 

He headed to the general store hitched The Count outside and entered.  
"Hello Sir, how can I help?" The store keeper welcomed  
Dutch dug in his waistcoat pocket "Yes Sir, I've a list here.. I need jeans, a shirt, ointments, tinned goods" He picked up a green plaid button up and some work jeans setting them on the counter. "This looks right" He handed the list over to the keeper for the rest of the items.  
"I'll get these for you, did you hear about the robbery? awful mess half the law got killed, weren't you in here a few days back?" The store keeper came round the till collecting the items.  
Dutch almost reacted the lack of sleep and worry breaking his showmanship "I heard about it what a mess poor folk no one is safe these days? never been here sir just passing through on my way West"  
The shopkeeper dropped the rest of the items on the counter."You can say that again! All theses gangs about, No sir I never forget a face I'm sure you were in here a few days back with a tall stocky fella...."  
"I suppose I must have one of those faces, not been through here before" Dutch interrupted handing him some cash. "Keep the change and have a good day sir" He bundled up his new wares into a paper bag and left walking briskly. Dutch saw Sully riding back down the road as he stowed the new purchases and mounted up himself.  
"You got everything Aiden?" Sully called as he neared.  
"Everything I need shall we head back?" Dutch questioned trying to keep a look out without drawing attention. Sully nodded and they moved off back towards the farm. 

Dutch returned to Arthur's bedside reading a novel Mike had left, the lamp flickering casting shadows across the room.  
"That you Dutch?" Came weakly from the bed, Dutch barley heard the question.  
"I'm here Arthur" Dutch set the book down turning to face Arthur placing a hand over his son's squeezing gently.  
"Did I get run down by a damn train?" He questioned almost laughing  
"You may as well have my boy, listen I need to head back to the family, people in town recognised me from our escapades a few days ago. It ain't safe me staying here it'll bring the law on these good folk and after what they have done it just ain't right."  
Arthur tried to sit up at that as if taking a cue to get up and go, Dutch's hand pressed firmly into his chest far too easily pushing a man of Arthur's build back down.  
"I can't take you with me, I'll send Hosea for ya in as soon as I'm back, just please take it easy son." Arthur tried to respond, but didn't the fight to argue with him falling back into the bliss of sleep. 

Mike popped her head round the door "There's dinner if you are hungry Aiden?" Dutch joined them for the evening meal he thanked the Sullivan's for their hospitality and informed them of his plans. Arthur was to stay with the doctor for a few days, Mike made it quite clear he was in no fit state to be riding or even moving, while "Aiden" would ride back to the rest of the family they had a wagon they could use to safely take Arthur back home. Before evening drew in Dutch had The Count and Bodi saddled and he was well on his way into the mountains, hoping he could remember where Don said they would hold up for Winter.


	6. The dawn

Arthur woke with a start in the early morning, a lifetime spent outdoors living a near feral existence had him up at dawn with the sun. He called out quietly for Dutch, panic rising when he got no response. He remembered fragmented sections of conversations the doctor saying he may lose the leg, he would be a burden to the others and better off in the ground. Dutch said he was recognised in the town and that he would be leaving, had he just left him to fate? If the Law or O’Driscoll’s knew where he was, he certainly wouldn’t be alive much longer. He needed to get up, get the hell out before anything could become of his thoughts, or the pain became so overbearing he couldn’t move. 

Arthur managed to get himself into a sitting position, it seemed to take up too much energy and time. Stifling a scream he pulled the injured leg off the side of the bed, the movement making his head spin, he just had to stand, if he could do that he could get to the door, then to the barn. With one hand he grasped the side table the other pressed firmly into the searing pain coming from his torso cursing at the warm liquid seeping through the dressing; that was all he needed. He took a deep breath and shakily got to his feet legs akin to a fawn, fighting the urge to vomit he shuffled along the bed dragging the injured leg. There were clean clothes on the chair and somehow he managed to get the shirt on but there was no way he could get the jeans on. He noticed his long black coat hung on the back of the door that would have to do.

Stumbling along he grasped the door handle and turned, hoping that he was the only soul awake in the house. Arthur’s luck seemed to be in, the house was calm and quiet now he just had to make it to the front door maybe six yards. The leg was barley holding with each fragile step it threatened to go from under him. He wasn’t sure how he made it to the door but the effort had just about exhausted him, sweating as though he had been working under a hot sun stars dancing in his field of vision. The door was unlocked thankfully, he couldn’t imagine breaking the door in his current state he just didn’t have the power.

A cold dawn chill greeted him as the door opened sending a shiver through his body. He quietly made his way onto the porch grasping the frame for support as he turned to shut the door, the twist nearly felled him arms shaking against the door frame he pulled it quietly to. Now to make it down the steps, he put the good one down first dreading what was to come next, manhandling the leg down into place. The leg gave collapsing from under him Arthur went down like a felled tree, crashing down the rest of the steps his head connecting with the banister with a crack. It was too much for his broken body and now he was in the cold dawn air bleeding out there was only one way this was going, he didn’t fight the dark corners of his vision.

 

Sully was first down after hearing the movement below. He quickly noticed the open door to the guest room, the blood stains across the floor to the front door and the smear on the frame. Sully shouted up the stairs “Mike I think you need to get down here” he ran to the door opening it to find Arthur face up at the bottom of the few steps unmoving and bleeding. Mike was down quickly a hand pressed into his wrist the other on his forehead “He’s still l alive, I’m not sure how but , burning up, goddamn it how did he even get out here?!” The two managed to drag him back into the house, into the guest room, and onto the bed. The pair made light work of removing the shirt, the wound under Arthur ribs was bleeding freely through its bindings “keep pressure on that, I need to get my bag and more bandages” The doctor instructed to Sully as she left the room. 

Mike had a distinct sense of déjà vu as she re entered their guest room her medical bag in hand. She unwrapped and couldn't help take a sharp intake of breath at the state of the injury; the sutures torn through the bruised, inflamed skin. Arthur's attempt to get up and out had allowed any repair to breakdown and blood seemed to flow freely from deep inside his torso.. she feared to think how the leg looked. By the time Mike had finished up re cleaning, suturing and bandaging Arthurs's fresh injury he was shivering violently, yet covered in a sheen of sweat it didn't seem to have taken long for a fever to bed itself in. 

Arthur blinked open his blue eyes, starting to come round from his latest escapade confusion plainly written across his face. The last he remembered Dutch was by his side then gone again, he tried to get out back to him back home, he remembered falling then nothing. He tried to sit up looking around not recognising the two occupying the space he was in "Where...? What's going on?" He stammered out his body was alight with pain again, neither not nor cold but unable to hold off shivering. He was coerced back down by a firm strong hand.

A man's voice responded "We found you outside, your safe now, try to stay calm" Sully talked to him like a spooked horse, seeing the fear clear in Arthur's eyes.

"Who..., how did I get here??" Arthur couldn't seem to get the pieces together or get his muddled brain to work. Someone was trying to move his leg but it seemed to protest of its own accord, the breath hitching in Arthur's throat.

"I'm Sully, the good lady is Dr Mike she has patched you up once already" he gestured over to her as she worked unravelling the bloody mess around Arthur's knee," your friend brought you here two days ago, he has gone back to the family to get a wagon, take you home, but you decide to try that for yourself" he stopped as Arthur bucked under the movement of his leg. "Just try to relax Arthur where trying to help you"

Mike looked up at her patient under the bandages the knee was a mess, the wounds completely opened up, clear joint fluid mixed with blood and infected material leaked from the injury. She shared look with Sully "I don't think I can salvage this leg Arthur" 

He clenched his jaw against the pain shaking his head "Don't take my damn leg off, can't work with one leg, please If it's my leg or my life" he trailed off imagining himself before Dutch and Hosea found him riffling through bins for a meal, picking any pocket he could. He couldn't to go back to that the gang would have no use for him without a leg.

The doctor moved to take his hand in hers "I didn't get into medicine to watch people die, I'll do as much as can be done " her eyes sought out his; pleading, worried almost childlike looked back at her "I need to flush it with alcohol and deride the infected tissue. I won't be able to do it with you awake, no matter how stoic you are, Sully can you hold him?" A simple nod returned the question.  
Arthur tried to utter words of protest as she let his hand go and turned picking the bottle of chloroform from her bag. "It will be ok Arthur" she reassured him, pouring a little on a rag holding it over Arthur's mouth and nose, Sully keeping him still until he relaxed back into unconsciousness.

It was messy work Arthur's untimely walk seemed to have damaged structures deep within the knee further, which would harbour infection. Mike managed to cut away the necrotic tissue and liberally flushed the wound with alcohol. Hoping she had done all she could for his leg, she washed her hands and tightly bound the cleaned wound "Can you stay with him a while? I've the clinc still to run, but we can't leave him like this".

"Of course I will, just let me get some coffee and a book, he's been though a lot as it is" Sully helped the doctor clean up poured a coffee and started the first watch. The next few days passed with Arthur slipping in and out of consciousness, one foot firmly in the grave his body stubbornly trying to hold on and break the fever. For the brief moments he woke he was confused talking incoherently or calling out for Isaac, Eliza, Hosea and Dutch, begging whoever could hear not to amputate his leg.


	7. Home bound

Dutch travelled South East through the night keeping the shadows of the mountains on his right, glad of the thicker jacket he had tied behind his saddle. He swapped horses after a few hours to keep them both fresh, it was going to be a long journey and Dutch didn't need a tired or lame horse if he was to get back to the others. Boudicca wasn't very taken by Dutch riding her keeping her back up and letting her dismay be know for a good hour before she settled, Arthur stole the mare after he saw a drunk laying into her for throwing him four years ago, and they had a good understanding of one another now. 

By the break of dawn he turned off the trail heading towards a small lake sheltered by trees on one side. He dismounted the grumpy mare giving her an affectionate pat on the neck for not throwing him "You're not so bad girl, grumbling away but still getting on with the job, just like your man hey!" The thought of having to leave Arthur made his stomach turn, guilt spread though him like a wildfire; he couldn't have stayed while Arthur recovered it would have been weeks, they would both have ended up swinging. He unsaddled both horses tying them loosely to a tree allowing them to graze taking them individually for a drink. Arthur nearly always kept some feed for Bodi in his saddlebags, Dutch pulled out a small sack of rolled oats, peas, beans and barley sharing it between the two before searching his own saddlebags for something to eat and drink himself. 

Dutch dozed for a few hours as the morning dew started to rise into mist pulled into the atmosphere by the gently warming sun. He took out a cigarette lighting the match on the underside of his boot, checking the time as he stood from his cosy spot by the water. Walking over to the horses he finished the cigarette throwing the stub into the dirt, The Count nickered a welcome as he approached, the horse was probably Dutch's only honest purchase. He saddled up and headed back onto the trail. By late morning he reached the crossroads Don had told him about turning the horses into the woodland heading gradually upwards, early afternoon saw the trees thinning out into undulating grassland and rocky outcrops. Dutch saw the farm on his horizon, "not far now boy" he cooed to the horse.

The gang had settled in an abandonned farm, the previous owners were driven out; wolves and bandits taking their livestock, the old owners too old to start again moved into the nearest town hoping to sell the farm come the spring. Mac had staked out at the farm for two days making sure no one was there or planning on returning before offering it up as their winter residence. The farmhouse was big enough for all to get along for the winter without trying to kill one another, there was a big enough bran for the horse and there was still enough grazing for the horses until the worst of winter hit. 

Dutch rode up the farm track, he could make out Hosea walking from a well in the yard pails full toward a paddock. The horses seemed to be happily grazing both Bodi & The Count whinnied greetings at their equine companions, Hosea's chestnut mare trotting over to greet them. That seemed to get Hosea's attention putting down the water as he saw the rider coming down the track.   
Hosea recognised Dutch & The Count his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach at the sight of Boudicca rider less, he felt a sudden dizziness come on as he walked to greet them surely Arthur wasn't dead. 

"Hosea my good friend, oh how good it is to see you, how is Bessie?" Dutch called out as soon as he was in earshot, unfastening Bodi's reins from his saddle.   
Hosea couldn't believe what he was saying completely brushing away Arthur. "It's good to see you too Dutch, she seems to have recovered, what happened, where in god's name is Arthur... is he..?"  
Dutch pulled up Hosea taking Bodi's reins off Dutch looking him in the eye as he did so "He.. I don't know Hosea.. I think he'll be ok, let's get these horses taken care of and I'll explain everything, where is everyone?" Dismounting they led the horses into the barn.   
"Susan & John are preparing food, he's been going out of his mind with worry. Clay & Don have gone to acquire us some livestock and god knows where Bill is probably getting drunk in town, Dutch what's going on?" He knew not to press Dutch would tell him soon, but he couldn't keep quiet they had raised Arthur together since he was 15 years old. 

They stalled the horses removing their tack, brushing them down and feeding them as Dutch filled Hosea in with the events of the past few days, how they found Arthur, Dutch sending John on back and riding out to get Arthur patched up. How Dutch was recognised in the town and had no choice but to leave him there and come back for him with a wagon.  
Hosea's blood started to boil his usually calm demenour breaking "So you've just left him there, hurting, probably scared, that's if he is still alive.."  
Dutch interrupted "I had no damn choice, I couldn't have brought him the ride would have killed the boy, if I had stayed we'd both have ended up at the end of a rope, I didn't like the thought anymore than you do, what else could I have done Hosea"   
He took a deep breath "I don't know Dutch, I.. It just don't seem right, Am worried I suppose"  
Dutch left the stall shutting the door behind him "Me too Hosea".

They left the barn in silence Dutch helped water the other horses before making way into the farmhouse, Hosea following him in. He knew he would get another round of assault from Susan and John.   
"Dutch good to see you back how's Arthur, where is he?" It was Susan turning from a pot she was tending to, she genuinely seemed pleased to see him, a first!  
"Miss Grimshaw you've set us up a nice place here. He's in Colorado been taken care of, I got recognised from our 'outing' and had to get out of there"  
Her face dropped into a frown and soon John was by her side angry "What the hell d'ya mean still there? last I saw he was bleeding out you left him, is he even alive?"   
Hosea piped up behind Dutch "Calm down John he didn't have a choice I'll get the wagon sorted out and head off for him in the morning".   
John was livid he cursed something under his breath and stormed passed the two men, Dutch turned to follow him.  
Hosea put a hand on his chest stopping him "Leave him be Dutch he'll see sense soon enough, sit down you look exhausted".  
The effort of the past few days caught up with Dutch as he sank into a chair the adrenaline that had carried him dissipating in an instant, he quickly drifted off into sleep.

Hosea was up with the birdsong, preparing the horse for the journey. Bessie joined him in the barn padded the newly acquired wagon with plenty of blankets, food and water journey, the illness that had gripped her the last few weeks had let up finally. Horses hitched and wagon ready they set off back to where they had fled from.


	8. Unexpected guests

It took Hosea and Bessie two days to make it to the homestead Arthur was at. The temperature had dropped substantially in the past week cold air coming down through the mountain passes. The pair slept in the confides of the wagon as storms swept through the valley brining heavy rain and wind. Dutch had given them a clear description of Mike and Sully's small farm along with a brilliant description of the route to take, the two found it without difficulty just before sundown on their second day. 

Sully walked across the yard at the approaching wagon, must be some poor fools trying to harbour from the storm closing in. "Can I help you folks? Town is just a mile and a half down the road there."  
Hosea pulled the wagon to a stop "I sure hope you can, you must be Sully? My wife and I have been told you folks are looking after our nephew, got himself mixed up in an awful mess."  
Sully looked up at the new visitors patting one of the drafts hitched up "My wife should be home soon, I should warn you though he ain't doing too well, nearly lost him two nights back, got a hell of a fever running"  
Bessie exchanged a worried glance with Hosea as they dismounted the wagon, hitching the horses at the front of the house "Did we leave our manners up on that ranch, This here is Hosea my husband, I'm Bessie, pleased to meet your acquaintance sir, I do hope we don't take up too much of your time".  
"Come inside, have some coffee while Mike gets back she shouldn't be too long now". Sully courteously showed his new guests into the house, filling a peculator with coffee and water putting it on the stove. "Arthur is sleeping in the guest room if you want to sit with him a while."

Hosea entered the guest room, he paled at the sight and smell that unfolded before him. Arthur once the gangs strongman seemed so fragile, shaking violently, pale, brushing death with every raspy intake of breath. His face and body were tight like a pulled bowstring ready to snap. Hosea could smell fever in the air sickly sweet almost that of putrefaction. Blankets covered most of his body bar his left ankle and foot which had been tied to the end of the bed presumably to aid immobilising the limb, Hosea moved the covers to see the leg wrapped and splinted, blood, serum and pus managing to seep through where the wound was.  
"Oh my dear boy, what a mess." Arthur seemed to stir with recognition of the voice, eyes trying to open, breathing becoming more erratic. Hosea took his too warm hand in his. "It's alright Arthur, take it easy" Hosea cooed, sitting in the chair next to his bed, Dutch would be getting an earful on their return.

Bessie entered taken aback at the state of Arthur handing a coffee to Hosea, she rested a hand on Hosea's shoulder a gesture of solidarity. "Poor kid, must be having a pretty rough time."  
Sully stood in the doorway coffee in hand, "He got himself up and out two nights back, found him passed out by the porch, fever set in pretty much straight away, Doc's done all she can for him, looks to be turning a corner though." They were interrupted by the door opening as Mike, Coleen and Brian entered, Mike undoing her scarf and resting her hat on the coat rack, the two children setting their satchels down. "We got guests you didn't tell me about Sully?"  
He turned to greet her "Relatives of Arthur, Hosea and Bessie"  
Bessie stepped out turning to both Mike and Sully "Thank you doctor, sir for what you have both done for him."  
Mike walked over to them "I've done what I can without amputating his leg, seemed pretty adamant on keeping it even if it kills him, I need to check his wounds, see if his fever is improving, You are both welcome to stay until this fever breaks and at least while this storm rolls over"  
"That's awfully kind doctor. I'll get out of your hair I'm no good with this sort of thing" Bessie moved out making herself useful cleaning up the pots in the kitchen.  
"Why don't you help me and the children with dinner, there's enough for you both" Sully escorted her to the kitchen and began setting about dinner. 

Hosea stood as the doctor entered the room, she exchanged a brief smile with Arthur's supposed Uncle and started her routine of checking and cleaning his wounds.  
"You must be the Hosea he has been calling for in his sleep?" Mike asked while unwrapping the knee.  
Hosea nodded taking in the state of Arthur's leg. Hosea had seen many wounds in his time but his stomach audibly rolled at the state of this one, the leg was red and swollen, the edges of the wound stretched against the sutures. He shot a concerned glance at the doctor.  
"He begged me not to amputate and against my better judgement I haven't yet, if it gets any worse I won't have a choice. Sully's made some new tonics a native recipe he's been getting it twice a day but, I'm going to have to open it flush it with spirit, I don't know how much longer I can keep his leg"   
Arthur stirred "Don't.. please... don't take my leg" it came out slurred with each syllable, almost grasping the edges of consciousness.  
"You are ok Arthur, I'm not amputating your leg today, just need to clean it up" Mike pulled out a bottle from her bag drawing up morphine and giving Arthur an injection. The doctor then set about her work, she cut the bottom two sutures flushed the wound copiously, infected material drained from the opened wound, she cleaned up the leg and left the injury open packing it with iodine soaked swabs, re bandaging and splinting as before. "A doctor over in Boston uses this technique, he has had some encouraging results with it, I'm hoping this works for Arthur too. Let him rest a while, join us for dinner won't you?".  
The pair left the room with Arthur almost looking peaceful, and sat at the table conversing with the children about their schooling.

They talked while they ate Mike asking first curious about the names Arthur had been shouting for through his fever "He's been calling out for Eliza & Isaac, saying he should have been there apologising for what happened?"  
Hosea took a breath having to imagine what must be going through Arthur's head "He had a son Isaac he would visit him and his mother Eliza between jobs supporting them where he could, about nine months ago he turned up to see the house boarded up and two fresh graves in the yard, turns out they were robbed and killed over ten dollars. He came back and drunk for two weeks straight, I'm not sure he'll ever let it go. Kept saying he was going to get enough money together buy a ranch for them to settle down be a proper family."  
Sully looked up almost apologetically for Mike's prying, losing a family, a child like that so tragically it immediately connected to something in himself. "Seems like he hasn't had the best of times lately. I hope it gets easier for him, I really do loosing family like that Jesus I... "  
Bessie politely interrupted standing and starting to clear away the empty plates "Arthur hasn't had an easy life, Hosea and Aiden picked him up at fourteen or fifteen I can't remember now, Arthur tried to rob Aiden saloon! He'd been living on the streets since he was twelve, desperate times. Watched his pa hang and the home he had taken from him by the state. They decided to take him in taught him to read, write, ride, shoot, well pretty much everything gave him a life I suppose." Mike stood helping to clear the plates "He's lucky to have people care about him so deeply. I know your wanting to get on but I really don't think he should move with the fever, I'm hopeful it is breaking. Your more than welcome to stay in the barn overnight, I'm afraid Arthur has taken our spare space." Hosea looked up and across at Bessie "We'll get settled in for the night Thank you Doctor Sully" The pair left leading the horses into the barn, unhitching and settling them in stalls before crawling in the back of the wagon.


	9. Fate

The next morning the pair hitched the horses and headed to the house, politely knocked on the door. Sully answered "How does he seem this morning sir?" Hosea questioned "Mike's just seeing to him now, fever has broken and the swelling around his knee seems to be reducing, come in breakfast is on the stove" Sully opened the door and stood aside allowing the two in. Mike exited the room Arthur was laid up in. Hosea poured coffee and looked towards Arthur's room "Morning doctor he holing up ok? if you think Arthur will be up for the journey, we'd like to ge on our way at least before this awful weather comes in. we don't want to overstay our welcome, we have kitted out the back of our wagon should be warm and dry."  
Mike looked up at Hosea "I see of course, he is still in a bad way but I'm sure in your line of work you are used to dealing with injured people? I have a bottle of Laudanum you can take for him, plenty of bandages and iodine. Sully can you help carry him out? His leg is going to take a long time to recover, and I have to say it may never be what it was, he needs strict bed rest for at least a month, don't let him use the leg for about six weeks two months even, if it gets any worse well, you know him better than I do" she trailed off as Hosea and Sully worked out the best way to get him out and into the wagon.  
Bessie took her hands in her own looking almost into Mike's soul "He won't be so much as lifting a finger doctor I'll make certain of that you have my word."  
Hosea and Sully carried Arthur into the back of the wagon, laying him down on the blankets Bessie had padded the back with, he didn't even rouse at the movement or the cold nip to the air. Mike followed them out with a basket of medical supplies handing them over to Bessie.  
Hosea handed a folded stack of bills to the doctor "Here this is for helping us, looking after Arthur as you have, should pay for the supplies you have had to use too. we will be eternally grateful to you both I have no doubt he would be dead without what you've done for him doctor"  
Mike almost refused the money "There is $400 here I can't take this, it too much honestly"  
Hosea lifted his hands getting up into the driver seat "I won't have it back, you have done more for us than you can possibly imagine Doctor, maybe it'll help you through the winter"  
Bessie clambered in the back with Arthur and they set off into slowly melting sun back down the trail they had driven in on a few hours ago.  
Mike was lost for words this was far more than a family living off bounties should be able to part with, Sully just wrapped his arm around her watching them drive off down the trail.

Arthur came to in the back of a moving covered wagon the swaying of the vehicle making his stomach churn. As another wave of nausea hit, Arthur pushed himself up against the back of the wagon with his good leg, holding onto the side as though that would ground him and stop the pain. Daylight worked its way through the canvass but his brain couldn't work out what time or how long he had been out, he could make out voices behind him that he recognised but couldn't place them. The wagon rolled round a sharp downhill turn and that seemed to be the final straw for his stomach, Arthur managed to get his head out under the cover before swiftly vomiting, the contractions causing his vision to blur, knuckles going white as he gripped the wood. 

The wagon came to a stop a male voice penetrated the spinning in Arthur's world "Whoa girls, easy. Arthur? You ok back there" Hosea.  
Arthur turned his head seeing Hosea's concerned face looking back toward the rear of the vehicle, he looked disapproving, handing the reins over and stepping down.  
"Just peachy" Arthur retorted voice gravelly and rough, suddenly very aware of a need to pee, pulling himself back into the confines of the wagon, the effort making him sweat.  
Hosea rounded the back pulling himself up into the space, he ferreted around in a leather satchel producing two small glass bottles. "Here this one should help with the nausea, the other should take some pain away". He handed them to Arthur, who eyed the vials suspiciously before swallowing the contents."  
"Could ya help me up, I gotta to piss and I ain't doing it in here with a bucket before you ask" it came out blunt and direct, he didn't know another way round the issue.  
Hosea sighed "Bessie will hang me but If I don't your gonna end up trying to get up and out yourself, Sully told me they found you bleeding out in the yard the morning after Dutch had gone, can you get to the back?"  
Arthur grunted a response and managed to shuffle to the lip of the wagon hisses of pain escaping, Hosea wrapped Arthurs arm over his neck, putting a free arm round his waist careful not to knock any injuries and helped him to his feet. Arthurs world spun and his good leg even threatened to give out on him, he couldn't keep in the groan of pain. For a brief moment they just stood Hosea had an almost vice like grip on Arthur to keep him up.  
"Hosea what are you doing, the Doctor gave me strict instructions and intend on keeping 'em no weight through that leg, rest for at least four week, it hasn't been two days" Bessie wafted a ladle towards them, face like thunder. She had a fire set up off the track, something was slowly simmering in a pot hung above the fire.  
"Bessie the man has got to urinate! We're only going as far as the tree not 6 yards away, I'll get him back before you know it" Hosea pointed out said tree supporting Arthur as they hobbled over.  
Arthur didn't have a response, he was just trying to stand on one leg, and not vomit or pass out while trying to pee! Bessie continued to tend the pot mumbling to herself about proper rest. 

Once done Hosea helped him back into the wagon, Arthur shuffled back into the blankets a sudden chill sweeping over him from the effort, eyes growing heavy but activity outside keeping him from drifting off.  
Bessie brought a cloth and some warm water washing the dried sweat from Arthur's face. "We should be back to the ranch in the next day, need to change those dressings if we are much longer, do you think you can eat something"  
Arthur summoned the energy to look up at Bessie and politely shook his head, a motion he soon regretted as the insides of the wagon spun  
"That's ok, I'll bring some of Hosea's tea, you're still running a fever I suppose it'll take a few more days for that to break fully" She left and returned with a tin cup of warm tea.  
"Thank you Mrs. Matthews" was all Arthur could muster taking the cup in both hands, enjoying the warmth through the cup despite the hot and cold sweats, eyelids becoming heavier with every passing second..

Hosea and Bessie finished up at their impromptu camp fed and watered they decide to set on the trail home again. Arthur had fallen into an almost restful looking state in the wagon, tea half drunk next to him. Bessie took the reins commanding the horses on back to the ranch.

The trio made it back to their winter home mid morning, frost still clinging to the grass in patches the sun hadn't warmed through yet. Don rode towards them down the track to the house, brown duster covering most of his frame.  
"Hosea, that you?" He shouted out almost a warning right hand itching at the holster attached to his hip"  
"Sure is Don, how's the place fairing?" Hosea waved a greeting as Don closed the gap between them pushing his horse into a slow trot  
"Ah we're all good, John and Bill have gone out hunting, not sure how that'll fair" He finished with a laugh shaking his head at the thought "Dutch and Susan are inside, he's been worrying about you and Arthur something fierce not seen him like this since ... well Annabel, he in there?" Gesturing to the wagon with a nod of his hat.  
Hosea pulled the horses up "Thought as much, Yeah but he ain't looking too good though, got a fever, his legs a mess, not sure how its gonna heal. I suppose we'll just have to see."  
Don looked at the canvass and back to Dutch "Jesus, John said it was bad, been real shook up by it. I hope he pulls through, really not sure what we'd do without him."  
"Me too kid, Doctor who's been looking after him done pretty much all you can do just up to Arthur now, we best get him in and settled." Hosea replied looking up at the house to see Dutch appear in the doorway.  
"Sure Hosea, I'm heading off into town pick up some supplies, you folks need anything" Don responded moving aside to allow the wagon to pass.  
"We're good thanks Don, got all we need in the back here." Hosea encouraged the horse back moving down the track, Don urging his horse into a canter away from the trail.

Dutch looked like he hadn't slept in days, a rough stubble coated his face, eyes baggy and moving sluggishly. Hosea pulled the wagon up by the door.  
"How you holding up Dutch?" Hosea questioned taking a look at his exhausted friend, dismounting the wagon and hitching the horses.  
Dutch gingerly down the steps almost afraid of what was in the wagon "I'm good now you're back Hosea, how's he doing?"  
Bessie exited the back of the wagon, basket in hand "Let's get him inside and go from there, you two get him in, I'll grab the medical supplies. I presume Susan has set up somewhere?"  
Dutch exchanged a worried glace at Hosea as they rounded the back unsure of what to expect. The pair entered the wagon, the noise waking Arthur from his slumber he groggily opened his eyes, straining to see the two enter the small space.  
"Dutch?" It came out hoarse and painful, Arthur lifted himself onto his elbows, wincing at the movement.  
"Stay down Arthur, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Miss Grimshaw's got a real cosy spot set up for ya" Dutch's voice cracked at seeing the pain on Arthur's face, guilt flooding him as thought of the night he rode away.  
Arthur stayed in his propped up position, figuring it would be far too painful to let himself back down. The two managed to carry Arthur into the house between them, Arthur chewing on his gum to distract from the jostling. Susan had set up the small room next to the kitchen on the ground floor, and was stood ready to get to work, cleaning him up and checking over the injuries. 

They got him settled Hosea giving him another of his mysterious tonics alongside a shot of morphine, Dutch anxiously pacing the far wall, not wanting to interfere but unable to leave them to work. Susan got to work unwrapping the bandages from Arthur's torso, cleaning the wounds using warm water and alcohol. It took most of Arthur's remaining steel to keep from passing out again, focusing on the wooden ceiling to distract himself.  
Hosea turned to the Susan now they had finished "Thank you Susan, Would you step out please, this isn't pleasant and I need to speak to Dutch alone."  
Susan walked out silently. Hosea unwrapped Arthur's leg, hoping the iodine poultice had worked and reduced the chance of having to remove the leg.  
Dutch let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding upon seeing the state of Arthur's mutilated knee, Hosea turned to Dutch whispering under his breath "I think he is going to lose the leg Dutch, if it doesn't start improve better in a few days."  
Dutch looked at Arthur knowing what it would mean for the man they raised. "What can you do?"  
Hosea turned to his medical bag "It is better than the last time I saw it but not enough, I'll open it at the back where the bullet went in and poultice there as well, it may draw the infection out, other than that.. we don't have a lot of choice."  
Arthur heard Hosea, icy blue eyes looking directly into Dutch's "Don't even think it Dutch" he rattled out knowing what they were thinking of doing despite the haze formed from the drugs.  
Dutch moved resting a hand on Arthur's shoulder "I don't know what else we can do Arthur."  
"You can put a bullet in my skull, if it comes to it, or I'll do it myself" Arthur's voice turned stern every word convicting.  
Dutch exchanged a serious glance with Hosea "We'll give it two days, see if Hosea can work any magic on it, hell knows with his remedies. "  
Arthur's voice broke a lump forming in his throat "I can't Dutch... if I can't walk..."  
"It'll be ok Arthur, let Hosea work, please just trust us" Dutch tried to comfort interrupting Arthur's thought process, he held the leg up to allow Hosea access, Arthur turning rigid at the movement.  
Hosea worked opening the sutures holding the wound closed, applying both poultices, wrapping and splinting the leg again. Arthur soon slipped back into a sleep, Hosea covered him with a blanket before cleaning up his equipment.  
"I'll stay with him a little while, you get a bit of rest you had a long journey, Thank you Hosea."  
Hosea just nodded gathering up the medical bag and leaving the room. Dutch sat at the foot of the bed pondering Arthur's fate.


	10. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been ages. Hope this chapter is ok =)

Arthur woke to the sound of a dog barking outside, not any dog he recognised the noise, it was Copper, he kept his eyes closed focusing on the sounds outside, Copper excitedly whining happy to be home, horses walked past the house, John & Clay talking quietly. Arthur opened his eyes the edges of his vision were still blurry and out of focus, but he could take in his surroundings. He was in a small room, much like the one he first woke to at the Sullivan's the holes in the moth eaten curtain letting the morning light through illumining patches of the room. 

His entire body ached like the fever had sunk into his bones, the thin sheet sticking to his clammy skin despite the autumn chill in the air and they way his breath condensed before him he felt too warm. He stayed there in the bed not daring to move like the mere effort of existing was too much. He instead tried listening to the outside world, trying to clear the fog in his head and compartmentalise the various pains running through his body. 

The front door opened John entered with the dog, a deer carcass held over one shoulder. He made his way to the kitchen hanging the venison up from the ceiling.   
Copper raced across the living area, almost taking John out in his efforts and stood at the door to Arthurs room sniffing under the small crack between the door and floor.  
"Mornin' Hosea, how long you been back? Arthur in there? that dog's missed him" Johns voice trailed off as he gestured toward the bedroom door washing the deer's blood from his hands.  
Hosea looked up from his coffee and paper "John. Good to see you boy, how was your trip hunting? Arthur's not woken since we got back, a day and a half ago I think. He's in a pretty bad way, fever won't break, his leg ain't great I'm real worried the infection will track up his leg, I was hoping you'd return soon so I could send for the doctor to take a look at him."   
John made his way over to the door Copper scratching at the door frame in earnest "I'll go check on him, see if he's woken up yet, where's Dutch?"  
"He's just gone to get some sleep, He's been up with Arthur since we got back, let me know if he is awake, need to take a look at his leg." Hosea replied the worry clear on his face, John had know Hosea long enough to know he was hiding something.  
John took a deep breath steeling himself for what may face him in the small room.

The door opened and a sheepish looking John peered around the door's edges, his hat held tightly in his hands. Copper pushed himself through the small gap tail wagging furiously, his head rested on the mattress and a cold nose pushed its way into Arthur's hand.  
"Hey boy, I've missed you." Arthur rasped out overwhelmed to see Copper, rubbing his silky ear through his fingers.  
"How ya doing Arthur" John edged in, not sure where to put himself, taking in the gaunt, pale frame of Arthur, he softly closed the door behind him.  
"I'm just great Marston, How long have I been out?" Arthur retorted, gingerly pushing himself up against the headboard, he clearly hadn't lost his sarcasm.  
"Yeah well ya look like hell brother. Hosea said you got back the day before yesterday" John almost laughed back, but seeing the way Arthur tensed subconsciously at the movement stopped the laugh in its tracks. "I'll go grab him, said to get him if you were awake"  
"I'm fine John, Jesus relax would ya " Arthur said through gritted teeth, voice catching on every syllable . "Could do with some water though if ya could".  
"Sure, It's good to see you I... I thought you were a goner Arthur, when Dutch rode back without you .." John trailed off not letting his brain get that far, he moved toward the jug on the nightstand, pouring a cup out and passing it to Arthur.  
Arthur took the cup his numb hands fumbling to grasp the object. He sipped slowly hoping he wouldn't be seeing it again anytime soon stomach growling as the liquid hit the empty void. "Well I'm not far off, hell if this leg doesn't improve... they think I'll lose it" He stalled for a moment handing the cup back to John, looking right into his brown eyes almost into Johns soul "promise me John you'll put a bullet in my skull before that happens, you know what we were before this I ain't being a dead weight." 

Hosea appeared in the doorway before John could respond, two small bottles in one hand and bandages in the other stopping Arthur in his tracks. "Sleeping beauty you've finally woken up, here take these, then I need to take a look at that leg ok?"   
Arthur felt defeated "Sure" he took the bottles swallowing the contents, sinking back into the bed with the exertion of sitting up for all of ten minutes.   
Hosea took the bottles back , and turned to leave coming back in with a bowl of steaming water and a jar of one of Hosea's concoctions. The medicines didn't take long to kick in, pain seemed to dissipate from Arthur's body as Hosea returned leaving him in a fog.  
"John you mind helping with this" Hosea unwrapped the bandages from Arthur's leg, John holding the limb up, the smell almost making the pair gag. The swelling hadn't come down the red of inflammation rising up the limb mixing with the mottled, blues and yellows of bruising, the wounds leaking foul looking discharge. Hosea wiped around the wounds with boiled water before opening the jar and applying a thick layer of paste over the wounds, Arthur tensed and gripped the sheets as it stung against the open wounds, John shot him a sympathetic glance, wanting to reassure his brother but unable to find the words.   
Hosea took a sharp breath in "Thank you John, do you mind waking Dutch and see if Susan is about please. This is beyond my skill son, find Bill send him to town and tell him to come back with a doctor quickly."  
John lowered the leg, exchanging a look with Arthur who seemed barley conscious now his hair sticking to his forehead, breathing coming in short sharp bursts. Images danced in his mind of the night he held him so close to death, he didn't look that much better now a week on. With a "Sure Hosea" he left the room in search of his fellow gang members, Copper trotting behind him. 

Dutch soon put his head round the door not looking too well rested, stubble brushed his jaw, eyes puffy from lack of sleep. "Everything ok Hosea? John seemed pretty shook up".  
Hosea turned away washing his hands "I think it's worse Dutch, I've asked John to send Bill into town fetch the doctor, there isn't anything more I can do with it."   
Dutch palled and sat at the foot of Arthur's bed taking in his form and condition; he seemed to have lost so much weight, when did he last eat? His face clammy and still so pale despite the week of rest.   
"You've done all you can, god Arthur you sure got yourself in a mess. Susan was in the kitchen when I came down I'll get her to prepare some food for him. Looks like he'll need it." He stood and left the small room exhaustion seeming to make him smaller as walked out. 

Hosea wrapped the leg back up and moved on to the other injuries, Arthur's skin around the wounds varied from a dull yellow through to greens and purples each bit on its own course of healing. Hosea was pleasantly surprised the other wounds hadn't succumb to the infection, if sepsis had set in those there wouldn't be anything they could do. By the time Hosea had finished tending the rest of the injuries Arthur seemed more alert albeit shivering against the fever.  
Arthur struggled to sit up, Hosea hooked his arms under Arthur's and helped lift him up to sit "How's it looking?" he wheezed out.  
Hosea squeezed his shoulder "Arthur, I've done all I can, I've sent Bill for the Doctor in town see what he thinks. Miss Grimshaw should be bringing you something to eat, you should eat get your strength up." Hosea turned and left collecting the soiled bandages on the way.  
Arthur stared towards the window unresponsive wondering if John would follow through if needed.

Miss Grimshaw was next in bringing a mothering aura to the small room, a steaming bowl of warm soup in her hands. she set the bowl on the night stand feeling his clammy forehead. "How you feelin' Arthur, you think you could manage some soup?"   
Arthur couldn't remember the last time he ate something, must have been the day of the robbery. "Rough, I'll give it a shot I can't recall the last time I ate"  
"Your burin up boy! I'll get this window open get that fever under control. Probably before the job knowing you " Susan exclaimed handing the bowl over, she walked to the window opening it fully letting the cold air rush into the room.   
Arthur shivered against the cold, but ate slowly the warmth of the soup putting some colour back into his features. "Thank you kindly, Susan"   
"You're welcome, just shout if you need anything more Arthur, Bessie and I are always about." She patted Arthur's good leg taking the bowl and leaving the room.

Arthur, almost angry at himself for being so exhausted soon fell back into the lull of unconsciousness. Must have been the soup!


	11. Fragment

Arthur's words kept echoing through John's head as he did his watch on the perimeter, he took out a cigarette striking a match on the tree taking a long drag watching the smoke curl up into the sky. Arthur would do the same for him if the roles were reversed, even if he lost the leg he still had gangrene to fight off, would his injured body cope with that? The more John thought about the situation the angrier he got at Dutch. Arthur had run himself ragged in the weeks leading up to the robbery, Dutch seemingly blinkered at how hard he had been working. John stubbed out the rest of his cigarette into the tree and continued his patrol, autumnal midday sun elongating his shadow, dancing off the trees.

Bill managed to track down the town Doctor by noon, a tall slender man in his late forties Dr Green by all accounts. Bill talked him into taking a look at his friends badly injured leg the same afternoon, Bill then took up his usual spot in the saloon until the doctor would be ready to head out to the ranch. By the time the doctor was ready Bill had fallen asleep head against the wooden bar.

The doctor walked into the saloon, batting Bill's arm. "You want your friend lookin' at or are you gonna doze on that bar all day".   
Bill peeled himself off the bar muttering under his breath and stumbled toward the exit "follow me, shouldn't take long, you got all you need Doc?"  
The doctor nodded and followed Bill out, each unhitching and mounting their respective mounts. They rode in silence on the short journey to the farm.

John's anger got the better of him as he returned to the farmhouse, he stormed up the steps almost barrelling over Clay as he exited "Sorry, Dutch in here?"  
Clay turned to look at John the anger almost seeping out of him "Last I checked, Don and I have got a job a few towns over gonna be gone a few weeks, get us a bit more cash for winter, you Ok John?"

John took a sharp breath in looking over the open room toward Arthur's door. "I will be, just need to find Dutch, stay safe out there."  
Clay put an arm to rest on Johns shoulder, "Will do, He'll be fine you know that tough son of a bitch."

John nodded at him and headed up the stairs, he could hear the voices of Hosea and Dutch through the closed door unable to make out anything other than noise. He raised a fist and banged against the door, trying to contain his fury. The sound of a chair scraping against wood, footsteps and the door opening.   
John couldn't hold back the week's worth of anger flooding out physically shaking "He wants me to shoot him ya know, Arthur if he can't keep the leg, he'll lose his damn mind if he can't work, asked me to put a bullet in his skull."

"What are you talking about John calm down" Dutch and Hosea exchanged a glance trying to figure out how to calm John's violate outburst.  
John clenched his fist trying to let his brain work "This is your fault Dutch, If you hadn't pushed him before the job let him rest a while, none of this would have happened, he'd have been sharper, Arthur wouldn't be lying there dying, this is on you". 

Dutch took a step back genuine surprise hit his face "How can you say that, we was all working hard John, every damn one of us before the job, recon, times, lookouts everyone, even the girls!"

"You couldn't see it could you? Arthur was off hunting, making sure we was all fed, running errands, barely eating and sleeping, to make sure the job went smoothly." Johns eyes were almost boring through Dutch, trying to elicit a response". 

Hosea stepped in like a referee in a boxing match "It's not going to come to that John, just calm down, a doctor is coming, let's just see what he says first".  
Miss Grimshaw appeared from nowhere, interrupting their argument, "Do you folks want to stop bickering like children, what's done is done, I've just seen Bill arrive with the doctor so shut up and get down stairs!". 

The Doctor and Bill arrived back in the early afternoon, tethering the horses by the front door, even from outside he could hear John's raised voice. "Doc you wait here a minute, I'll go check everything is ok in there." There was a sudden silence from the house as Bill opened the door to find Dutch, Hosea, Miss Grimshaw and John sheepishly filing down the stairs. 

Hosea greeted the doctor, Dutch, Miss Grimshaw and John staying out the way in the kitchen "Hello, sir Hosea Turner, this is my associate Aiden O'Malley, won't you come in we were just discussing the price of our winter lambs, gets a bit heated, not much else to argue about these days, Aiden I think you should take a walk with Bessie clear your head a little?".

The doctor eyed Hosea & Dutch before entering the house "Thank you Dr. Alfred Green, Can you tell me a bit about the patient, what happened, how long ago, ect."  
Hosea gestured for the Doctor to follow him into Arthur's room. "He got caught up in a robbery, about six maybe seven days ago, got shot. He ain't in a good way doc, someone managed to patch him up when it happened and we brought him home yesterday, but he's got a fever and the infection in his leg is beyond my humble skills."   
They entered the room, Arthur stirring slightly as the door creaked. The doctor set his bag down taking in Arthur's poor form, the open window had freshened the air somewhat but the smell of putrefaction still remained." Right let's see what's going on shall we? "I'll unwrap the leg and see what were dealing with, could you provide me with some boiling water, soap and towels please"

Hosea stepped out "Of course, Susan can you get us some boiling water please, soap and towels"

Alfred removed the dressing around Arthur's damaged leg wincing at what he saw, Arthur stirred further, batting weakly at the doctors hands "Not my leg, Jesus please, don't".   
The doctor looked between Arthur who seemed to be growing more agitated as the doctor examined the limb and Hosea "I'll do what I can for the knee, clean it up, debride the infected tissue, flush it with pure alcohol, but I'm not sure how much good I can do looks to be a lot of damage and in all honesty Sir if it gets much worse or doesn't start to improve, it should be amputated..."

Arthur's eyes shot open as he heard the word amputated burrowed into his fevered skull time almost slowing, he frantically tried to push himself upright trying to get away, fear pushing through the pain as he fought. Hosea screamed toward the house, moving in toward Arthur to hold him back down "Bill!, John! in here now. Arthur relax, you're going to make it worse, just stop fighting us!". 

The two men barrelled through the door, Hosea barely holding Arthur. The doctor rummaging through his medical bag. Bill got the opposite side to Hosea, leaving John to get Arthur's flailing leg. The three held, trying to stop him moving, even in his weakened fevered state he put up a fight; blood starting to blossom through his partially healed wounds "Can't you give him something, knock him out at least, for Christ's sake Arthur!" John panted against Arthur's struggle.

Alfred was there in an instant syringe in hand "Already on it son! hold his arm still" Bill held firm as the doctor administered the contents of the syringe, "That should knock him out for a few hours at least, thank you!" Arthur didn't seem to fight much longer the drugs taking affect almost instantly, pulling him back in an unconscious state. "Thank you fella's, The fact he can still fight like that bodes well, strong man. If you wouldn't mind I'd like a bit of room to work, this ain't the biggest of spaces." 

The two men briefly looked at Arthur, almost ready to catch him again before leaving the room. Alfred pulled out a sheet and laid it upon the dresser gathering equipment from his bag ready for the procedure, he poured some alcohol into a shallow bowl dropping each instrument into the alcohol. Miss Grimshaw was in soon with a steaming bowl of water, towels draped across one arm. "Will you be requiring anything else Dr.?" Susan questioned setting her bowl and a towel on the nightstand, a second towel under Arthur's injured leg.

Alfred turned and smiled "No, thank you mam. I think we're about ready here." With that Susan nodded and left Hosea and Alfred to their patient. He scrubbed his arms and hands in the boiling water and picked up a set of forceps from the bowl. "I'll flush it to begin with Hosea, then try to debride, he shouldn't wake but if he stirs you can give him the rest of the injection." The doctor pulled a syringe out of the bowl flushing the alcohol into the wound, he repeated the process until the purulent discharge ceased flowing. Once flushed he began cutting away the dead, necrotic tissue, the forceps caught on something deep within the knee, the doctor carefully removed the foreign object dropping into a metal dish with a metallic chink; a shard of bullet, it must have broken off as it made contact with the patella. 

Alfred looked pleased with the discovery "This may have been causing the problem, infection will have clung on to it, his leg would have never healed with it in, also explains why none of his other injuries have been affected. I'll keep exploring make sure there is nothing else left and flush it through once more." The doctor continued to work debriding areas of infected and dead tissue, he gave the wound another flush with alcohol before placing stay sutures to allow any remaining infection to leave without leaving two large wounds to close. "I think that will just about do it, If you could help me dress and splint it?" 

Hosea produced clean bandages and splints; helping Alfred wrap the knee an all too familiar procedure for Hosea now. "Thank you Alfred, I think you may have save young Arthur's life today, let me settle you up and get you some coffee." Hosea opened the door and gestured out to the living area. Miss Grimshaw already on with the coffee.

Albert cleared up his belongings and followed Hosea out taking a seat at the table "Just doing my job, the bandages need replacing twice a day, from the looks for things it should heal, I'm not sure how much use or lingering pain there will be, but the immediate threat has been dealt with. I'd recommend bed rest for at least a week, then no weight on it for another four or five weeks. I brought a set of crutches, so once he feels strong enough he can get about somewhat." 

Miss Grimshaw appeared with a warm cup of coffee. "Don't you worry doctor, Arthur will have me to deal with if he so much as lifts a finger for the next few weeks!".

Hosea settled up and saw the doctor out, "I'll call round in a couple of days see how Arthur is getting on, you know where to find me should anything happen." 

Dutch entered through the back door just as Alfred left, Copper rushing past him before he could shut the door, Dutch called out "Hosea? everything alright, Bessie is just sorting that damn goat out!"

Hosea turned shutting the front door, cheerily replying "Why don't you take a look?"

Dutch shot Hosea a curious glance and gingerly opened the door, not sure what he expected to find. Arthur starting to rouse again, his eyes struggling to react to the light.

"Arthur! How you doing Son?" He walked over to the side of the bed, placing a hand over Arthur's, the guilt of Johns words gnawing at him, Arthur struggle to focus on Dutch's voice. Dutch turned to look at Hosea questioningly. 

Hosea came up next to Dutch and pulled the bullet shard from the bowl "This came out his leg, Doctor thinks it was tracking infection, that's why just his leg was bad. I'm hoping things will pick up now it's out" Hosea held it out for Dutch who looked a mix between shocked and excited.

Dutch jumped up "Hosea that is brilliant, think the leg will be ok, heal ok I mean will he be able to walk, run?" He stepped forward to examine the shot squeezing Hosea's arm in jubilation.

Hosea couldn't hide his grin "I sure hope so, not sure how good it will be. Doc had to knock him out, to get near him, still has a hell of fight, you know how bull headed he is."

Arthur took in a deep breath trying to stop the room from spinning focusing on Dutch's hand on his "You take my damn leg while I was out!?" the words slurred coming out like thick molasses, managing to get the other arm free to run through Coppers warm fur. 

Dutch smiled "No Arthur, you still have it, been a rough week we best let you rest now son, come on Copper". The pair left Arthur Copper still sat at Arthur's bedside refusing to move. "Ah damn dog can stay, he sure loves you Arthur!"

"Huh, thought you'd just had it off, I'm just great by the way" Arthur jibbed as they left him, a wave of exhaustion washed over him, lulling him back into the darkness.


End file.
